The Five Year Old Dark Lord and Me
by Alexakai Kleinschmidt
Summary: I can’t believe I agreed to this. He gave me hell in my first year and now I have to watch Him because he got him self truned into a five year old. Why me anyway? I'm not even any good with kids.
1. Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

A.N.: So far I've had a lot of fun writing this. I mean, come on! A five-year-old Tom Riddle sitting in your lap? How can you resist snuggling him? Heh... Never mind, ignore that thought. So anyway I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. I'll post the second chapter in a week or so.

On with it!

**The Five Year Old Dark Lord and Me**

Chapter One: Shock

The fluttering of owl wings filled the air as hundreds of the winged creatures flew into the Great Hall. A beautiful, black hawk-owl circled the tables, searching for the youngest member of the Weasley family. Once the graceful creature spotted the girl, it flew to her. She looked up when she felt the breeze made by the bird's wings. The hawk-owl landed on the stacks of books in front of her and waited for her to untie the message it was to give her. After snatching a bit of toast from her plate, it flew off.

Ginny stared after the bird in till if was out of her sight. She glanced down at the letter before carefully opening it. When nothing jumped out at her, she pulled out the letter and began to read. After reading the message two times, she stared long and hard at the piece of paper, hoping the text would change and say that this was some sort of a joke gone wrong. She should've known that she wasn't going to get that lucky. So she did the only thing she could think of.

For the first time in almost three years, Ginevra Weasley fell into a dead faint.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of a child's voice asking if she would ever wake up. The left side of the hospital bed sunk as a small child forced their self onto the bed. Ginny opened her eyes and looked over. A miniature version of Tom Riddle stared back at her. 

He seemed so young right then, as he sat there. His hair fell into his eyes and contrasted sharply with his overly pale skin. He blinked at her before he looked down at his hands. It was as if he was scared. A short "hem hem" caused them to jump. Umbridge walked closer as Tom shifted away. That confirmed that the letter wasn't lying, at lest for now.

"Tom," her voice sounded strange to her ears. "Come here..." Umbridge's sickeningly sweet smile faltered suddenly. The small boy crawled into her lap and hugged her. He smiled up at her childishly. She half smiled back at the young boy. The door opened and Dumbledore and Malfoy Sr. walked in. Malfoy raised an eyebrow in surprise at the scene before him.

The younger version of the Dark Lord was basking in the female Weasley's attention. Umbridge seemed just as shocked as he was. Dumbledore, on the other hand, had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley, Mr. Riddle." Ginny returned the greeting and Tom just looked at him oddly. The five-year-old was happily snuggled against Ginny, his eyes half closed when Dumbledore began explaining to Ginny what had happened. Malfoy and Umbridge exchanged glances as Dumbledore told her that she would be taking care of the boy.

"I suppose that I don't have much of a choice, do I?" She sighed as she absentmindedly stroked Tom's hair. He yawned and snuggled closer. _He seems so small..._

"He'll grow up a year every week or so. You'll only have to take care of him for five or so weeks. Then the potion that reverses the spell will be ready. The other professors and I will decide his fate then." Dumbledore continued as if Ginny had never spoken. The Gryffindor listened while she combed her fingers through Tom's hair.

"Headmaster, may I remind you of what happened in Miss Weasley's first year?" Malfoy stepped forwards, sending a look of distain at Ginny. The five-year-old sitting in her lap returned the look darkly. No one noticed except Malfoy and Umbridge.

"I'm sure I can manage, Mr. Malfoy. After all, I am a fourteen-year-old." Ginny's tone remained calm and polite but he still felt unnerved. Tom beamed at her and she smiled back. _Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought._


	2. Week One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

A.N.: So far I've had a lot of fun writing this. I'm going to be writing that rest of this in a diary format, from Ginny's point of view. And this fic is set in Harry and co.'s fifth year and Ginny's fourth.

On with it!

**The Five Year Old Dark Lord and Me**

Chapter Two: Week One: And So It Starts

Day One

November 21, Monday

Current mood at start of entry: Shocked

Dear Journal,

Today I start my torture that will last for the next five or so weeks. How lucky am I? Tom Riddle, I'm sure you remember him, got himself turned into a five-year-old and it's my job to look after him. Apparently, he doesn't remember anything after the day he turned five but he manages to remember lil' old me.

It's hard to imagine that someone so cute would ever become so evil. Because he is. Cute, I mean. Well, he's evil too but hey, we all know that. Somewhere along the line... things went... wrong. I wonder what. It doesn't matter though.

But still! He's so adorable as a five-year-old! Not that I'm going to let that affect my judgment.

Well, that' it for now.

Ginny

Current mood at end of entry: Better

* * *

November 22, Tuesday

Current mood at start of entry: Sleepy

Dear Journal,

Oh my God! He's so adorable! I still can't believe how cute he is... but he woke me up so I'm not as happy as can be.

I'm waiting for the post right now. Tom's trying to read what I'm writing without success. I can't believe I agreed to this, but it was hard not to. I mean, it's not often that a miniature version of a teenaged dark lord is half asleep in your lap. Especially when said miniature version is so adorable.

I'll continue my madness later.

Ginny

Current mood at end of entry: Slightly less sleepy

* * *

November 22, Tuesday

Current mood at start of entry: Amused

Dear Journal,

Well, that was fun. No homework for me. Apparently, Dumbledore thinks that Tom's gonna be a handful. Speaking of Tom, the kid doesn't like Umbridge. Not that anyone would, mind you. But he reminds me of how I was in my first year when Lockhart was trying to teach DADA. That man was such a sap.

I have to go. Tom wants to sit in my lap again. I'd never thought that I'd see the day the Heir of Slytherin would want to sit in someone's lap.

Ginny

Current mood at end of entry: Even more amused

* * *

November 23, Wednesday

Current mood at start of entry: Creative

Dear Journal,

Tom woke me up again and then fell asleep not even ten minutes later. He's still asleep, so I sent for some hot coco and coffee. Dobby was more than happy to get the drinks. He also sent up some pancakes and one of the older house elves sent up some pastries. And now I have nothing to do and I feel like doing something creative so I barrowed Colin's old camera for the day. I've sent a letter home, asking if mum can send me my camera that I got from Bill as an early birthday gift.

So far, I've taken a few pictures of Tom sleeping and one of the common room. I hope they'll turn out alright. Tom's starting to wake up.

I'll write more later.

Ginny

Current mood at end of entry: Still creative

* * *

November 23, Wednesday

Current mood at start of entry: Surprised

Dear Journal,

Tom has been really... clingy as of late. And he seems to still hate Harry. Whenever Harry walks into the room, Tom stops what he's doing and glares for a while for in till I ask him what's wrong. Then he smiles sweetly at me. I think he remembers more then just me.

I have to go. The Headmaster wants to talk with me about Tom.

Ginny

Current mood at end of entry: On guard

* * *

November 24, Thursday

Current mood at start of entry: Confused

I'm so confused. Tom's been quiet lately and Harry's been odd. He's always trying to get me away from Tom, even though he knows that I was told to take care of him. I'm beginning to think that he's jealous but I don't have any proof to support that theory. And besides, why would he be jealous?

Hermione's been giving Tom and me strange looks but she has said anything thankfully. Ron's being he's usual obsessed self with Hermione but she doesn't notice it. Speaking of which, I think Ron's planning something. Oh well, it isn't any of my business.

Once again, I gotta go. Tom's trying to get my attention.

Ginny

Current mood at end of entry: Preoccupied

* * *

November 24, Thursday

Current mood at start of entry: Enraged

Dear Journal,

Harry told Dumbledore that he thought that Tom and Malfoy were lying about Tom not remembering anything but me. Dumbledore said that he would look into it and see if forgetting almost everything that happened up in till the point you "de-aged" your self to was one of the side affects. When we got back Harry told me that I wasn't allowed to go near Tom... I think the handprint I gave him does wonders for he's completion.

I can take care of myself, thank you very much! There's nothing they can do to stop me anyways. Tom saw me slap Harry and seemed pretty scared. As if he thought that I would turn around and slap him. After Harry left, cursing all the way I might add, I assured Tom that I would never hit or hurt him. He seemed to believe me but I'm not sure.

Ginny

Current mood at end of entry: Worried

* * *

November 26, Saturday

Current mood at start of entry: Overwhelmed

Dear Journal,

Sorry, I didn't write yesterday. I was way too busy. Tom is getting more and more like how he was when he was in the diary. Harry's avoiding me and it seems that Tom couldn't be happier about it.

I'm worried that something like the Chamber of Secrets incident is going to happen again. I don't know what I'm going to do to keep that from happening.

Tom's asleep in my lap at the moment so I have to write sideways... It's weird. He really is adorable when he's asleep. If I didn't know better I'd say he was just another little boy and not the memory of a dark lord hell bent on world domination. Well, I'm gonna take Tom to his room and head to mind to get some sleep as well.

Ginny

Current mood at end of entry: Sleepy

* * *

November 27, Sunday

Current mood at start of entry: Tired

Dear Journal,

Well, today's the end of the first week. It hasn't been nearly as bad as I thought it would be but that doesn't mean I enjoyed it. Tom was easier to handle than I thought he would be and he didn't argue nearly as much as I thought he would. Actually, he was fairly well mannered for a five year old. But then again he was born in the late 20's so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised.

He was really tired today as well but hat might have something to do with the spell. Dumbledore had told me to take him to the hospital wing very Sunday in till the potion was done or the affect of the spell wore off. I have no idea what spell he could have used that would've released him from the diary and turned him into a five year old at the same time.

I was told that I could do as I pleased for the day but to be back be 8:00 pm to pick up Tom and take him to his room. For the most part, I rested and toke pictures of things. My camera had arrived on Friday. Nothing not much else happened, aside from Tom now having the body of a six year old. Good night and I'll write more tomorrow if I can.

Ginny

Current mood at end of entry: Fine but a tad bit sleepy

* * *

Chapter Two is done! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes... my brain just isn't working at the moment. Oh! I almost forgot! Could anyone draw me a picture of Tom as a five year old? Please?

Natalya A. Devereaux: Don't worry, I will! Thanks for reviewing!

P-oenix: As soon as I got the idea for this fic, I knew I had to have Tom sitting in Ginny's lap. I can't tell you! Let's just say you'll find out when Ginny finds out... The wheels are turning.


End file.
